Surprise
by shmow-zows
Summary: Loke hasn't been summoned in a while and he's beginning to worry. LoLu one shot. Rated T for language, and sexual innuendos.


It was difficult for him to keep his distance, and luckily her active lifestyle gave him ample opportunity to see her in person. She was always getting into trouble - last month especially, what with the Grand Magic Games fiasco, and "end of the world" stuff. The past couple of weeks, however, had been rather quiet, leaving Loke without much excuse to visit the human world.

The young lion sat in what was supposed to be a circle of Nicola: crossed legged, elbow on knee, head in hand. He fiddled mindlessly with the pastel pink grass before him, wondering what she was doing. The tiny spirits wiggled clumsily around him, playing what appeared to be a mix of leap frog, and tag. Loke reminded himself that he didn't necessarily need a reason to visit his master - he did have enough strength to visit the human world himself, after all - but something about Lucy made him nervous. "Puu-puuun!"

Loke looked up at the white spirit in front of him, and smiled, "I miss her too, buddy."

"Puu.." Plue whined, climbing onto the lion's lap. Leo looked at the spirit affectionately. It made him nostalgic, but what of, he didn't know. Perhaps it was a mixture of all the time he spent with Lucy: making her hot cocoa when it rained to bring her comfort (she liked three large marshmallows, not lots of small ones), researching recipes for the best Thanksgiving turkey in the guild's library after he had accidentally burned theirs, carrying her to her bed after she had fallen asleep in his arms by the fire last Christmas. God, he missed her.

Then his gate opened.

Leo appeared by the foot of Lucy's bed. "You called?" Leo spoke smoothly, adjusting his glasses. Despite his excitement to finally see the blonde again, he wished he had been given more time to change, or reapply his cologne, "…Lucy?"

He looked around. His master was nowhere to be found, "Lucy?"

No response. Loke's heart began to race. _What if she's been kidnapped? What if she's hurt? If someone hurt her, I'll kill 'em. _He snarled, assuming a battle stance.

Loke suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck as something crashed into his back, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"GWAH," the spirit fell forward, unable to catch himself underneath the weight. Whatever was on top of him was light enough, granting him the strength, and space to flip himself over. Now on his back, Loke opened his eyes to see Lucy Heartfilia. Her golden hair had been tucked into a single loose braid that now hung around her neck.

"Surprise!" she beamed, face right above his. Her hands lay on either side of the lion's head, legs straddling his lower half. Loke was confused, "birthday?"

She sat up, face scrunched, hands now resting on her thighs, "it's July 22. Don't tell me you forgot!"

Loke followed suit, sitting up, and placing his hands on her waist. Truth is, he had forgotten. Last year on Lucy's birthday, she had decided that, "living without a birthday is a sad existence," and that he was, "in desperate need of a celebration." July 22 seemed the most appropriate date given his title. He smiled, cupping the side of her face in his hand, "of course I didn't."

"Bullshit," she pouted, "you totally forgot!"

"Well, I haven't exactly been assigned a birthday before! I'm not used to it!"

Lucy crossed her arms, and looked away, "Well, if you don't want one then-"

"No, no, no, no, I do want one!" He turned her face gently back to face his, "Thank you."

She beamed at him again, "I have a surprise for you!"

"Is it another attack?"

"Ha, ha," she spoke sarcastically before getting to her feet, "it's in the kitchen."

The blonde offered her hand to the lion, and he promptly accepted. He couldn't help, but coo at the adorable way she struggled to lift him. Now on his feet, there was very little distance between the pair. He looked down at her. "Close your eyes," she spoke excitedly. He obeyed.

Lucy took his hand in hers, and led the spirit forward, being carful not to let him run into anything. _As if I wouldn't be able to sense something in front of me, _he chuckled inwardly. Loke frowned when she suddenly let go. He heard her scurry over to the table, her socks rubbing excitedly on the kitchen tile. There was an opening, a closing, and a gentle thud. "Okay, open them!"

He opened his eyes to a fully decorated kitchen: streamers, and balloons of gold, and red were tied to cabinet knobs, a sign wishing him a 'happy birthday' in alternating red, and gold letters was strung across the ceiling, directly above the blonde, and - "Everyone!"

"I _told _you it was a surprise," Lucy exclaimed. Surrounding his master was every celestial spirit in her possession. Plue, the mischievous little spirit, was dancing on the table. Loke eyed him, playfully. _He probably knew all along, the bastard. _

"Is it time for punishment, princess," Virgo asked, kazoo in mouth, and party poppers in hand. "What, why would you ask that now?!"

"We love you, Loke," Lyra cried, strumming a 'happy birthday' tune on her lyre. Aquarius sat in the sink, clearly upset by where her master had chosen to summon her. Loke saw her lips move, and guessed that the scowl was a very silent greeting. Scorpio stood beside her, "we are so happy for you on this day!"

"Congratulatory haircut, ebi?" Cancer offered, sliding in front of the lion. "Uh, ha, no thanks, I'm good for now," he chuckled.

"It's time," Horologium chimed, a flute of champagne in one hand. "Right," Lucy cried, and raced over the suited man, "it's time for cake!"

She dragged him over to the head of the table, and began to light each of the four candles on the cake. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Four?"

"Not everyone enough money for a trillion candles, or however old you are, okay!"

The corner of his mouth twitched, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, Lyra, go!"

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!_

_ Happy birthday, dear Loke, happy birthday to you!_

Everyone cheered as Lyra finished the final note. "Blow out the candles!"

Loke looked at Lucy briefly before roaring gently over the flames. Hurrahs erupted from his friends once more. Taurus wrapped one heavily muscled arm around his friend's shoulders, "this was so moo-ving," he sniffed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Loke," Aries apologized, linking Loke's free arm with her own. "I'm not," Capricorn smirked from behind the trio. Taurus released the lion from his embrace, and turned to hug the goat, "Lucy and her nice body are so thoughtful!"

The goat looked taken aback by the sudden onslaught of emotion, and tried to wriggle free from the bull's arms.

"Now we must dance," Virgo announced, hopping on one leg, and moving her arms to the sound of Lyra's music. "Dance with us, Aries," said the Gemini twins. Aries nodded once, and continuously apologized as they whisker her away to the center of Lucy's living room where all of the other spirits had joined Virgo in her odd dance.

Loke smiled, overwhelmed by the amount of love, and happiness in the room. Something was missing, however. He turned to face the other end of the kitchen to see Lucy leaning on the window sill.

"This is amazing, Luce," he said, joining her by the window.

She looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling, "you really like it?"

"I love it," he grinned. She turned away from the golden-haired boy. Was she blushing?

"So," she started, "what did you wish for?"

Loke suddenly grabbed the girl's waist, cupped the back of her neck gently, and pressed his lips to hers. Lucy molded to fit the curve of his body, pressing her body to his, and standing on her toes in order to deepen the kiss. Her hands wrapped around the lapels of his suit, pulling him even closer to her.

He leaned down further, inhaling her lavender and vanilla perfume, completely enveloped by her sweet tongue. Gods, how he wanted to disappear into this kiss.

Loke pulled away, much to Lucy's distress.

"You," he whispered, "I wished for you."

Lucy stood on her toes once more, grabbing the sides of his face with her hands. She kissed him once more, sweetly and softly, "But you already have me. You always have."


End file.
